Keesha Franklin
"Oh, good! Oh, good! Oh, good, good, good! That's Keesha. Keesha Franklin. Let's get the facts... where does she think that Fiona would get her clothes? If her facts are straight, where were I? Well, should I be with Keesha? I wonder... if like Tim, she is one of the two African-Americans in Ms. Frizzle's class? Holy cow." --Su Ji-Hoon, Operation: Invasion Der Zukünftigen Akademie Keesha Franklin is a fictional character on the animated children's series The Magic School Bus. She was voiced by Erica Luttrell in the original series version of The Magic School Bus and Mikaela Blake in The Magic School Bus Rides Again. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, she serves as a commando of both Team Magic School Bus and the Preschool Girls. She would wield a Karabiner 98k, a Walther P38, a Barrett M99, a shovel, a combat knife, a MAC-10, an M134 Minigun, an LS13 shotgun, and a pair of Ember Frizzles. She is possible to be voiced by Mikaela Blake in a Korean drama version of When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. Background Keesha is not only pretty, but is the more level-headed and realistic student in the class. She is most often the most sarcastic one as well. Because of her skepticism, she usually argues with Ralphie, who tends to live in his imagination. She's also shown to be ambitious, but unlike Janet, another ambitious character, she will stop her pursuit when she realizes she's either wrong or putting her friends in danger. Appearance Keesha has brown skin and curly dark brown hair tied into a high bun held by a fuchsia hair tie. She wears a fuchsia sweater with a light blue stripe around it, a fuchsia skirt, cobalt blue tights, and fuchsia ballet flats. Her signature colours are fuchsia and blue. In the new series, Keesha has an odango hairstyle, and she wears a light orange shirt and skirt, a fuchsia short sleeved vest, light blue socks and black army boots. Her new signature colours are orange and fuchsia. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, she wears a Marine Corps Combat Utility Uniform (MCCUU) with a orange-and-fuchsia camouflage. She also wears a Modular Integrated Communications Helmet (MICH). Underneath the blouse, she has a light fuchsia V-neck T-shirt. She also has black hair dye, blue hair dye, and pink hair dye on her bangs. Storyline Season One Keesha and Arnold find themselves in a bad situation when they both forgot their "Two Beach Things That Go Together" report ("Gets Eaten"), but they manage to pull their report together during the field trip. While the class tries to think of an idea for the science fair, Keesha comes up with the idea to make a movie about the ant she followed into class ("Gets Ants In Its Pants"). She becomes frustrated when she can't find a central ant to focus on in the ant hill. She clashes with Ralphie in "Kicks Up a Storm" when they argue over how weather works. She's further irritated by him taking on the superhero persona of Weatherman. Season Two Keesha and Ralphie clash again in two The Magic School Bus episodes, "Flexes Its Muscles" and "Going Batty." In the former it's because he wants to build a robot to do everyone's chores; in the latter, it's because he is convinced Ms. Frizzle is a vampire. She takes Ms. Frizzle to "court" when she learns she had something to do with her prize-winning cucumber disappearing ("In a Pickle"), only to learn it was pickled to preserve it. Season Three In a The Magic School Bus episode, "Gets a Bright Idea," she clashes with Janet, who's upset that the school chose Keesha's light show idea over her magic show for a school-wide field trip. Janet decides to prove she can work magic with light to scare the class, but it backfires when Keesha realizes what she's up to. Season Four Ralphie is angry that all the class has to offer is an empty jar in the town space capsule, but Keesha knows there has to be more to air ("Goes on Air"). World War III Saving Beacon Academy "Come on everybody! Let's give them all what we got!!!" --Keesha Franklin commanding to the other Magic School Bus to kill the Nazi and Redcoat soldiers that guard the back entrance, Operation: Invasion Der Zukünftigen Akademie When Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna came to Walkerville Elementary School, along with 10 (ten) Space Marines, 15 (fifteen) Exeron fighters, 30 (thirty) Blasters, 25 (twenty-five) Atlas soldiers, an Atlas sergeant, Jaecob Abhel, 8 (eight) Battle Fortresses, 4 (four) Arctic Battle Fortresses, 17 (seventeen) Atlesian Knight-200s, 5 (five) Baneblades, 6 (six) D77-TC Pelicans, and 10 (ten) Atlesian airships, along with MERC and the Preschool Girls, Ruby told the whole of Ms. Frizzle class to join the Beacon War and save the academy. When Fiona accepts what Team RWBY would say about the Beacon War and its happenings, she and her classmates bid farewell to Mr. Ruhle and they eventually get turned in their clothes into military uniforms, meaning they're ready for combat, despite still in their child ages. Keesha becomes even more ambitious enough to fight. She tends to fight more harder than an average Nazi soldier, which it is true, just according to Dorothy Ann. Soon after the Beacon War, he, Ms. Frizzle and her own students eventually became minions to Yang Xiao Long, because of the Magic School Bus' color, and is rewarded with a pair of upgraded Ember Celicas, which are called Ember Frizzles, which are named after the Frizzle sisters. Relatives *Keesha's grandmother, Mrs. Franklin makes an appearance in a The Magic School Bus episode, "Going Batty," and it's implied she is her guardian. *''The Magic School Bus Rides Again'' reveals that Keesha has 2 (two) mothers. Her biological father is never seen nor mentioned. Trivia *Her first appearance is in the 1994 The Magic School Bus book, The Magic School Bus in the Time of Dinosaurs. *She and Carlos are the only two of the TV series' class not to have been introduced in the first two books of The Magic School Bus. *Her favorite reptile is the garter snake. *Her voice actress from the original version of The Magic School Bus, Erica Luttrell, is also the voice of Sapphire on the Cartoon Network series, Steven Universe. *In the German dub version of The Magic School Bus, her name is Chrissie. *In The Magic School Bus Rides Again, she became the only main girl to wear a skirt in her normal attire. *It's been strangely known for quite some times over the years that fans believe that Keesha bears a weak resemblance to a girl taking a dislike of watching "Sam Spud" from Between the Lions. Category:3rd Graders Category:9 Story Entertainment Characters Category:Adopted Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Africans Category:African-Americans Category:Ambitious Characters Category:Americans Category:Angry Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Animated Series Characters Category:Arguing Characters Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Atlas Army Members Category:Atlesians Category:Ballet Flats Wearers Category:Beacon War-Involved Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Boots Wearers Category:Brown-Eyed Category:Brunettes Category:Builders Category:Bully Slayers Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters Rescued by the PAW Patrol Category:Characters Who are Afraid of Ghosts Category:Characters without Siblings Category:Characters Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Child Soldiers Category:Children Category:Clashed Characters Category:Combat Knife Wielders Category:Commandos Category:Creators Category:Damsels-in-Distress Category:Emma Ross' Friends Category:Employed Children Category:Females Category:Fictional Characters Category:Field Trip Participants Category:Future Alliance Characters Category:Girly Characters Category:Gladys Scheer's Enemies Category:Grand Alliance Characters Category:Grandchildren Category:Grimm Hunters Category:Gyeongyeong Citizens Category:Hair-Dyed Characters Category:Hazel Heidi's Enemies Category:Heroes Category:Honest Characters Category:Hostages Category:Humans Category:Important Characters Category:Irritated Characters Category:Katie March's Friends Category:Knife Wielders Category:Lawful Good Characters Category:Learners Category:Level-Headed Characters Category:Luna Willows' Friends Category:Mackenzie Willows' Friends Category:Major Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Monster Slayers Category:Movie Producers Category:Ms. Frizzle's Students Category:Nelvana Characters Category:Netflix Characters Category:Netflix Kids Characters Category:Netflix Kids Girls Category:Odango-Hairstyled Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Orphans Category:Passionate Characters Category:Passionate Learners Category:PBS Kids Characters Category:PBS Kids Girls Category:Pink Characters Category:Ponytailed Characters Category:Preschool Characters Category:Preschool Girls Category:Preteens Category:Pretty Characters Category:Pure Good Characters Category:Pursuit-Stoppers Category:Realistic Characters Category:Reporters Category:Reptile Lovers Category:Republic of Korea Army Members Category:Robot Creators Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Selfless Characters Category:Shotgunners Category:Shovel Wielders Category:Skeptics Category:Slayers Category:Smarties Category:Sock Wearers Category:Sonic Alliance Characters Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:South Koreans Category:Survivors Category:Swimsuit Wearers Category:Team Magic School Bus Members Category:Team RWBY Extra Members Category:Team RWBY Members Category:The Magic School Bus Characters Category:The Magic School Bus Rides Again Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Tomboys Category:Tragic Characters Category:Transformed Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Universal Traveled Characters Category:Walkerville Citizens Category:Walkerville Elementary School Students Category:Web Animated Characters Category:Web TV Show Characters Category:Western Animation Characters Category:Yang Xiao Long's Minions Category:How I Can Help Make the World Great Guests